


normality

by salemnities



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's just gay man... idk... just guys bein dudes, might write a follow up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salemnities/pseuds/salemnities
Summary: Ronan surprises Adam with a date





	normality

_tonite. old football field. 🔪💕._

 

Adam sighs down at his phone, half out of affection, half exasperation. So very Ronan to put a period after emojis. So, so very Ronan to put a knife emoji before the hearts. ALSO, so very Ronan not to tell him _why_ he wanted to meet at the football field.

 

Hopefully, to make out.

 

  _b_ _e there at 7 after my shift ends. 💕_

 

He bends back over the hood of the car he's been working on all afternoon. A bead of sweat shakes loose and runs down the back of his neck, sending an aftershock of shivers down his spine despite the blistering heat of the day. God, it better be cooler by 7. Whatever Ronan's got planned, Adam doesn't expect it to be a static activity.

 

*

 

Whatever he expected, it wasn't this: a decrepit football field-turned fairground. Families queuing up at hotdog stands. Kids daring each other to ride the rollercoaster, students looking on with an air of _I'm more mature than that_ , and a look of _but that does look fun_ in their eyes. Ronan, sprawled over the hood of his car, parked across nearly three parks in the makeshift parking lot. He jumps up when he sees Adam's Hondoyata, sits back down impatiently while Adam finds a park, leaps to his feet once more when Adam finally walks over from the other side of the field.

 

“I didn't know there was a fair tonight,” Adam says in greeting, voice pitching upward in questioning tone. “Hi, babe.” He leans in and pecks Ronan chastely.

 

“Matthew told me about it,” Ronan replies easily. Not exactly a lie. Matthew _did_ tell him about it, but he'd read a flyer about it outside the 24 hour mart with interest the day before. He has a reputation to uphold as a flyer-ignorer. “Thought it might be a nice date. Normal, you know?”

 

Adam snorts. “Yeah, normal.” Usually their dates were riding down hills in shopping carts or fighting bird monsters or discovering dead kings. He didn't think they'd had an actual, normal date maybe ever. Almost cautiously, he reaches for Ronan's hand, who reciprocates the gesture without any of the trepidation that Adam had felt. He smiles at his boyfriend. “Let's do normal tonight.”

 

*

 

Ronan brags to Adam (loudly enough to attract a small crowd of children) that he's the king of the  throw-a-ball-at-a-stack-of-cans-to-knock-them-off-the-wall game, and is going to win him the enormous elephant plushie hanging from the ceiling of the booth. He proceeds to fail miserably, missing every shot but one which doesn't exactly count since the stack of cans he hit was in another booth entirely. The child who'd been, up to that point, losing their game, was delighted. The owner of the booth not so much. Adam pulls Ronan away from that mess pretty quick, the gaggle of kids dispersing having learned their new hero was in fact a farce.

 

Adam beats the clown toss game, requests the crow plushie in reward, and hands it to Ronan with a smug look. Ronan grins at him in thanks, grimaces in mock jealousy, glances one more time at the gaping maws of the row of clowns behind Adam, shudders, and suggests they go get dinner.

*

In typical Adam fashion, he doesn't allow Ronan to buy him dinner. He pays for both their meals (if you can really call corndogs, fairyfloss, and a paper cup of fries each a meal) but graciously allows Ronan to buy them grape fanta.

 

“Understand I'm only permitting this for the sake of science,” he tells Ronan seriously. “Will my tongue turn purple or not?”

 

“Pretty sure they already solved that one,” Ronan replies cheerfully as they pick their way through the crowds of people to find a good dining spot. “Here?”

 

They sit on a grassy patch and lay down their food. Ronan slaps a mosquito on his arm. “Damn. Fucking bugs.”

 

Adam is of the mind that they've faced worse, until his ankles are suddenly bitten up and itching. He nominates the hood of Ronan's car for their next dinner spot.

 

It's a nice view, the fairgrounds. The ferris wheel is lit up bright red and blue against the darkening sky, and the buzz of the fair itself is a pleasant background noise. Ronan rests his head on Adam's shoulder as they sit and eat in peaceful silence.

 

“This was nice,” Adam says once they've both finished their oily, sugary food, Ronan working on a last piece of fairyfloss. “Thanks for such a nice night, Ro.”

 

Ronan kisses him, less chaste than Adam kissed him earlier, more tongue and more sugar. Adam kisses him back, wonders vaguely if his tongue is purple. Ronan's slightly sticky fingers hold the side of his face, the back of his neck, tangling in his hair, and Adam wraps an arm around Ronan's waist to pull himself closer to the kiss. When they break apart they're breathing a little heavily.

 

“I'm glad you had a good time,” Ronan says, punctuating this with a quick kiss. “I did too.” And then, almost shyly, “There's something else.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. Not here, though.” Ronan's untangling himself, jumping off the hood, gathering their trash and throwing it into the back seat, avoiding the giant raven toy which he'd buckled in earlier. “Let's dip.”

 

Adam is only too happy to be driven away with Ronan, even lets him play Murder Squash on the way before switching to calmer, softer songs. Songs with words like “love” and “heart” in them. Adam can't stop smiling. Ronan takes one hand off the wheel to link their fingers together.

 

They drive into the hills, into the deep dark, until they're surrounded on both sides by thick forest and closed in on top by a velvet sky peppered with stars. Ronan eventually pulls into a scenic view spot. They sit on the picnic table. Ronan had a blanket in the car (‘and yet is still wearing just a singlet. He makes no sense,’ Adam thinks to himself fondly) and wraps it around both their shoulders.

 

It takes Ronan a while to speak.

“I know it's cliché,” he says. He's got that almost-embarrassed tone of voice again. “To go stargazing. But you kinda make me want to act cliché”.

 

Adam shifts in the blanket, places a hand on each of Ronan's cheeks, and kisses him ever-so-softly. A soft sigh floats between them.

 

“I love this, Ronan,” he says, and he does. He loves the fair and he loves the stargazing and he loves normality, sometimes. “I love you.” And he does. He loves Ronan's wild schemes, his hair, growing out now, curly and as unpredictable as Ronan himself. He loves Ronan's laugh, his smile, his mouth, his lips. So much that he kisses them again and again and again and again until they're both breathless.

 

“I love you, too,” Ronan whispers into the quiet night, as though a spoken word would shatter it. “I love you, Adam.”

 

Ronan's fingers are sliding under Adam's shirt now, tracing patterns on the smooth skin. Adam, a little ticklish, chuckles  and does the same. Ronan, very ticklish, chokes out a laugh and then they're losing it, falling over each other on the picnic table and laughing themselves silly and feeling _young_ and feeling _alive_ and feeling so very in love. They don't stop laughing until rain begins to fall, very light at first and then very heavy and then very _very_ heavy and they have to hoof it to the car.

 

Ronan kisses Adam softly once they're back at the Hondoyata, still parked at the fairground, rain calmed down somewhat.

 

“I don't want…” _this night to end. No, way too sappy._ “...to say goodnight.” _Not much better!_

 

“Then don't,” Adam replies coyly. “Stay over tonight. Make me breakfast in the morning.” He has work at 8, an hour Ronan doesn't know exists, so that last request is unlikely to be fulfilled, but he doesn't really care. He catches Ronan's hand. “Come home with me.”

 

Ronan doesn't need asking twice. He kisses Adam, hard, and they take their seperate cars to St Agnes. Once there, Adam unlocks the door and then it's just them and their lips and their hands and _them._ No Glendower, no Cabeswater, no Opal (probably chewing chair legs right now,), nothing but Adam and Ronan getting to be normal and ok.

*

In the morning, Ronan is making eggs and hashbrowns for breakfast. Adam is understandably confused, worries briefly that he's slept in til twelve, and makes the pleasant discovery that no, Ronan is just the best boyfriend in the world. Adam gets up groggily and presses a kiss to the center of Ronan's tattoo, between his shoulder blades.

 

“I love you,” he says.

 

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Ronan replies. “I love you, too.”

 

It feels normal. And it feels good.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever trc fic and I don't consume much pynch so sorry if this isn't very ~in character~ but you know what? good writing doesn't matter, homoeroticism sells.
> 
> I just wanted them to have a chill time man...if ur wondering, they totally fucked when they went home I just didn't wanna write it. for the record at this point they're like 20-22 and Adam's home from uni for the mid semester break also they didn't go to Ronan's place bcs I forgot he had his own place and didn't wanna rewrite. this fic is 100% for my boyfriend.. love u.


End file.
